The Journey
by Vector117
Summary: Expedition after expedition leaves a sixteen year old Finn discouraged but ever willing to investigate Princess Bubblegum's disappearance, but the Lich's resurrection and an unexpected discovery tests the hero's priorities...and the reason as to why he's in Ooo in the first place.


Author's Note: This particular chapter was written last year in the Summer of 2011. If anybody else already used the phrase "Ooolympics", then I most likely beat them to the punch.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Iceberg Lake was beautiful at night. The slowly moving bergs, slowly swirling while refracting and reflecting the moonlight in all directions, created bands of brightly coloured light that ranged in hue from violet to hot pink that were thrown off in all directions into the air and into the water, creating a natural light show at the center of the lake. Because of this stunning display of natural phenomena, the Winter Ooolympics were held by many citizens of Ooo, far and wide, in honor of and to celebrate the Iceberg Lake's beauteous light show. Tonight was such a night, and 'twas a night of gay tidings and epic festivities.

Amidst the brash partying and the jubilant celebrations held, the participants and spectators didn't, nor couldn't, notice a small snail crawl into one of the three abandoned subway stations, left to rot for hundreds of years, in Ooo.

Upon entering the subway, the snail continued on towards the gaping hole in the floor, which was littered with decayed, motionless skeletons. Some of the skeletons began to stir as the snail passed by them; in its wake, they rose and stood in silence.

Soon the snail reached the hole, and effortlessly jumped a small distance into the gap. It took some time before it landed, but when it did, it crawled into the frothy, green pit, which was rife with evil magicks and scented with a pungent toxicity. Upon its submergence into the well, the room began to quake tremulously. Laughter soon followed; a deep, cavernous, and omniscient laughter, without mirth and without warmth, filled the air. Any and all natural sources of light in the room dimmed, save for the Well of Power, which seemed to be glowing brighter with each passing moment, in the unholy darkness. Atmospheric pressure began to increase to levels great enough to kill. The laughter grew louder still; the room rattled with more fearful fervor than before, stronger, faster!

Green fires encircled the room! The cries of devils…monsters…and fiends! Reverberating throughout the room, raising the noise to an unassailable din! Furious gales! Blowing throughout the entire chamber in a hellish fury!

(Those at the Ooolympics cannot detect what is happening beneath them, for such noise was blocked from them by the Well.)

Amidst the chaos…

Amidst the hell storm…

In most lethal conditions…

a low, ominous voice whispered: "I. Am. Reborn!"

In a flash of light, the Lich was resurrected!

In a horrifying grace, the Lich, in his reformed body, rose above the Well, whose deathly, jade waters flew up in a spiral to rejuvenate and enhance the Lich. As he hovered in the air, he felt every bone and fiber in his unhallowed body become stronger than ever before.

"I am, stronger!_" _cried the Lich as he threw his arms towards his side, fists clenched, and with eyes and body darkly glowing. As he gradually descended to the floor, the shaking, laughter, winds, and dark dissipated, but the fires remained ever brighter.

Upon landing on the ground, he summoned a large army of lich warriors, officers, warlocks, and other monsters. With a flicker of his willpower, he brought them and his self to the surface with only two goals in mind:

1) Destroy Ooo.

2) Destroy the World.

With this conceit, the Lich realized that, in order to carry it out, he would have to kill the ones who put him down four years ago: the boy, the dog, and the wizard. He looked with upon the Ooolympic celebration with fiery, sullen eyes. Raising his arm, he motioned his army to attack.

* * *

Leave a review if you liked this! There's more to come.


End file.
